The Prophet, The Human, The Beast
by Chicken-Wings93
Summary: What Burgh thought will be a quiet relaxation from being Gym Leader, turns out to be something more. Requested by Giratina, along with another Gym Leader and a Co-Ordinator, he has to find the killer of many Co-Ordinators on the ship. BurghXHarley
1. Chapter 1

The Prophet, The Human, The Beast

HarleyXBurgh and MistyXSOMEONE

* * *

The Royal Unova. It's usually a quiet boat ride to other regions... Of course, that's what Burgh thought.

"I never drew people all that much...", he muttered bluntly at a familiar Cacturne-cosplaying Co-Ordinator.

"Well, can you at least draw my Pokemon, please?", he asked, giving him the puppy eyes.

"I-I'll think about it.", Burgh muttered.

_Sweet zombie Arceus! Can't an artist have a break?_

Burgh thought he'd be really stressed out about being a Gym Leader. He might as well have Iris hang out there while he tries to relax.

"OH MY GOD!", screamed a woman.

Burgh and Harley turned simultaneously to her direction.

"Third one this week! A total of 30 bodies this month! And that person... was May, daughter of the Petalburg Gym Leader!"

Harley gasped in shock.

Who'd want to kill May? Sure, Harley hated the girl, but he never wished death upon her.

"You know something... All the trainers that died here were in some Pokemon Contest mambo-jambo..."

Now Harley thought he was screwed.

"Who's a Co-Ordinator? You aren't in trouble, we just want to ask you some questions!", a guard then asked.

Harley then looked down submissively as he moved toward the guard.

It happens he wasn't the only one... There was Drew. What would Drew want with the death of Pokemon Co-Ordinators. Harley knew he held no grudges, but looked at himself and thought that Harley, himself might be the accused one.

"Two boys, huh? That's odd. We were expecting more ladies...", a guard laughed.

"Shut it!", Drew shouted.

Harley didn't say anything. He knew he'd be in deep kimchi if he started to snark back at that guard.

The first guard nudged the latter guard for poor choice of words.

"So... Do you two know May?"

Harley finally spoke, "Yeah. I used to hate the girl... I don't usually as much, now."

Drew then grinned, "Yeah, he used to prank her a lot but I guess he stopped."

"And you?"

"I'm her boyfriend! Like her man will ever want her dead!"

_Liar. You told me you were gay. I understand your sentimental complement on me looking like a girl and all, but you still told me you're gay._, Harley thought silently to himself.

"Okay, check them for weapons... or condoms."

"Why for those?"

"May was sexually assaulted before her death, genius!"

Harley then gasped.

_Wait... May was too young! What kind of sick pervert will go after girls at Age 11?_

"Yeah... You gotta thank Detective Looker on the information. Most of the victims were sexually aroused before they got put to sleep."

Harley gasped.

"Mr. Harley, are you gay?"

Harley was about to answer when Drew bursted out.

"YEAH! I'M GAY! PLEASE DON'T ASK ME AGAIN!"

_Finally, you spoke the truth, you little shit._, Harley snickered to himself.

"I wasn't asking you liar, I was asking the cosplayer!", the guard growled.

"Well, yeah. I'm currently available though if you want to call me.", Harley then smiled flirtatiously to the guard.

"Well, that leaves those two man-fairies out of the question. Let's check for any suspicious people."

"Sorry man, I don't float that way."

Drew glared at Harley as he sighed with relief.

* * *

"The picture is done, Mr. Harley.", Burgh finally announced, "Your Cacturne happened to stay still during the whole thing, I'm really proud of him."

"It's a she, actually. Thank you.", Harley replied.

"Oh... You're welcome."

Harley looked at the picture and gasped.

_I guess he wasn't joking when he said he'd draw anything._

"Hey! You must be the funny Co-Ordinator Ash must be talking about."

Harley turned around and saw a nice orange haired girl with blue eyes and a blue swimsuit to match with it.

"Ash... Oh! You mean May's little friend."

"Yeah, I'm surprised to meet one of May's rivals here. The name is Misty. I'm the Cerulean Gym Leader."

"So... do you think I did it?"

"Nah... I bet you five bucks, May's dumb boyfriend did it. I just can't deal with him. Even my boyfriend, Wallace, isn't that stupid enough. He must've used one of his Pokemon."

* * *

Harley and Misty conversed rather nicely. Harley was surprised. He thought she'd be unsure of herself and think his Pokemon are scary. She seemed very confident and even as short-tempered as Harley.

* * *

"So... Any Pokemon you don't like?", Harley asked her.

"Bug-types always scared me... and then I recently overcame my fear of Gyarados.", Misty replied.

Harley gulped, _If I want to be her friend... I better not show her my cute little Ariados... even if I really want to, I just can't._

"Any Pokemon that scare you?", Misty asked him.

"Actually... no. I have Pokemon that are so cute, but many people think they're scary... Especially my Cacturne."

"So I bet you... that if a Gengar was behind you right now... You wouldn't run?"

Harley turned around and saw a Gengar right behind him.

"The prophet had need of you two..."

Harley then squeaked in joy.

He tried hugging the Gengar, but seeing he's a Ghost-type, the hug passed through it.

"Human... I am telling you a serious matter... You two, along with another trainer are what the prophet requests."

"Huh?", Misty and Harley asked.

"Follow me, human. There is no time for hugs and kisses."

Misty and Harley followed the Gengar into the lowest part of the ship.

That's where they met up with Burgh and saw what they never thought possible. Giratina, surrounded by a dozen Yamasks.

"Humans... I have called you for an important announcement. We Ghost-types, blessed by Arceus temporarily, are to speak to you about the recent deaths of your fellow human friends."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

The Prophet, The Human, The Beast

Chapter 2

* * *

Harley, Misty, and Burgh stayed speechless.

"Speak! We must converse before time is up!", Giratina roared.

"Yes! Speak!", the Yamasks hissed at them.

"Is that really you, Giratina?", Harley asked.

The Giratina looked at him funny.

"Yes, genius! It is I. Arceus has warning for you... 93 Pokemon trainers are dead, regardless of profession... because of this murderer. We do not know this murderer's motives, but if they rise up to 100... Arceus will send judgement on this ship and sink everyone on board. I usually care not for these affairs, but humans do! We chose you three out of all of the passengers on this ship, because Arceus knows you didn't do it."

"But Giratina, there's hundreds of passengers on this ship! How can we tell one of them is the murderer?", Misty asked.

"Ask the Cacturne-Admirer's Pokemon. They will know a thing or two.", Giratina replied.

"My Pokemon?"

"Yeah, smart-ass. You have a Ghost."

Harley blinked for a moment, "You mean a Ghost-type Pokemon?"

"So that's what you call them... Either way, summon the creature. He will help you hunt who you're after.", Giratina announced.

He then left, the Yamasks following him into a portal back into Turnback Cave.

Burgh knelt on the floor.

"What's a matter?", Misty asked him.

"I... I don't believe this! We have to stop a catastophe from happening.", Burgh replied.

"No shit, Sherlock, We got to find the murderer.", Misty then groaned.

Harley then smiled, "Go! Banette!"

Banette popped out as Harley used his Pokeball and summoned him.

"Master. What is it that you want?", he asked in a monotone voice. It still danced like his usual Banette way.

Harley seemed a bit disappointed. It didn't matter now, he was in a targeted ship that can blow up any minute no thanks to a creepy sicko on a ship.

"Banette, can you help us solve a mystery?"

Harley wanted to slap himself. He thought that he said something cold hearted and stupid to him.

"My King, if you are referring to who the murderer is, I will channel my Dream Eater and look through the memories of some of the passengers."

"Wow... It reminds me of that Meowth.", Misty laughed.

"You mean THAT Meowth hanging with the two losers?", Harley asked.

"If the losers are Team Rocket, then yes!", Misty replied.

They both began to snicker.

Burgh then drew Banette. He thought how awestruck he was to hear a Ghost-type with a deep bassy voice haunt him so.

"The one that murdered Master's Monstrous Rival also lusts for the Artist beside Master. Does Artist know a man like that?"

Harley turned to Burgh.

Burgh blushed and replied, "No."

"Master... He lies...", Banette replied, "The Artist... He was hunted down by him once."

Burgh began to cry. "No."

"He was pinned down by him, Master."

"No!"

"The murderer... He chased him down like a human after a rare Pokemon. The murderer is jealous of anyone that wants his artwork. The Artist denies his existence, but he is there..."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! **NO!**"

Burgh was covering his face with his sketch-book.

"Master... comfort him. The Artist shall not tell us who done it... but my ability has shown me that the Monstrous Rival has been killed by The Artist's nightmare."

The Banette then stopped using Dream Eater.

"Master... Do as I say... it is what I see that may hurt you."

Harley gulped.

"Banette, that was very naughty to scare him. Return!"

Harley was shocked. After he let the Banette go back into his Pokeball, he turned to Burgh. He was still crying.

"There there... I'm here...", Harley replied as he hugged the distressed artist.

_I can't tell him who was stalking me, but I should at least hug back._

Burgh hugged Harley, "Thanks..."

Misty watched and blushed.

* * *

The next day, Harley was eyeing Drew glaring at him again.

"What's his problem?", Misty asked.

"I dunno... maybe he is upset over his girlfriend's death.", Harley replied.

"Harley, don't fuck with me."

Drew was hissing at him, holding a dagger, moving towards him.

"Wh-What's up, Drew?"

"Everyone's gossiping about me killing her. I know for sure now... It was you!"

Misty then looked at Harley, "I thought Arceus said you were innocent!"

"Oh look! Guess who's the liar now! Your little girlfriend is here to use her Arceus religion bullshit as an alibi for you! How thoughtful of her!"

"Drew, you're a dumbass! If Harley really did do it, would he be here out in the open right now talking to me?"

"Now I can't prove my parents I'm straight! How does that make you feel? I hope you're ashamed!", Drew hissed as he was about to press the dagger on Harley's femur.

Then something kicked the dagger away from it. Drew's wrist broke on contact with the kick. Drew ran away screaming for a medic.

"It's not nice to accuse..."

Harley looked and guess who he saw...

"S-So-Solidad?"

"Hiya, Harley! How have you been?", she asked.

"I almost got my femur torn apart by a crazy 11-year-old closet case, but other than that, I'm just peachy."

Harley was not happy to be saved by her right now. However, they were best friends, so he didn't feel too disgusted.

"Yeah, everyone thought Drew lied about his... um... orientation. Did you find clues to prove neither of you did it?"

Harley turned to Misty. She shook her head, warning him not to tell her a legendary Pokemon gave his Banette the ability to speak temporarily in order to find out the murderer was possessive about Burgh.

"You know, many of the Co-Ordinators must be very VERY conceited about their Pokemon right? They request poor old Burgh, who just wanted a nice relaxed trip on a boat to draw their Pokemon. I'm the most conceited of them all... I asked him to draw my Cacturne and Banette and didn't even pay him. Burgh's fans would be very ashamed.", Harley then told Solidad.

Solidad blinked, "I didn't know you could be so cold... but are you saying Burgh did it?"

Harley then screamed, "NO! No. That's not what I'm trying to say here..."

"Then what the fuck were you talking about?", Solidad then growled.

"I'm just wondering Solidad... Have you met Burgh's fanbase? Crazy bunch, aren't they?"

Solidad was even more confused.

"I mean... They dress up like clowns just to worship HIM!"

"Harley, you're a dick. I doubt they're crazy enough to kill you over a SIMPLE mistake of not paying their idol for TWO pictures."

Solidad walked away disgusted.

Then she turned back to Harley in a mocking tone, "Friends forever!"

Then turned to a door out of Harley's sight.

Misty then asked Harley, "You're friends with that b*tch?"

Harley turned and took out his little book.

"Not anymore!"

He erased Solidad's happy face and replaced it with a frowny face.

* * *

In Burgh's cabin, he was blushing.

"Dad raised me to be a man... and mom raised me to be her perfect angel... Why now do I love another man?", Burgh asked himself as he was sketching what looked like Harley.

There was a knock at the door.

Burgh gasped.

_I hope that's not him..._

Burgh got off the bed he used as a chair and stood tall. He walked toward the door as he opened it.

Then he gasped again.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

The Prophet, The Human, The Beast

* * *

The cruise was flooded with Burgh's scream, like the horn to get off.

"What the Hell was that?", Misty asked.

"It sounded like Burgh!", Harley shouted.

The Pokeball Harley had with Banette inside shook until it opened up. Banette summoned himself.

"Master, I have much to tell you."

"Can you tell me what happened to Burgh?"

"Yes... I will use Dream Eater to find him..."

Harley then gulped.

_Arceus, please tell me he isn't dead... Things were just peachy between him and me. Why now?_

"He is kidnapped by the murderer. Where he is is dark... We'll need Wigglytuff to... nette."

Banette was losing his speech.

"Looks like time was up for the Ghost-types to speak. It sounds like Banette wanted me to use Wigglytuff to fight him.", Harley muttered.

The Banette stopped using Dream Eater.

"Banette!", the Banette screamed in sadness as it cried over Harley's legs.

"There there... You did a good job Banette.", Harley smiled. He put Banette back in the Pokeball.

"It looks like he was kidnapped by a Dark-type Pokemon user. D'oh... I wished I had a Fighting-type.", Misty pouted.

On their way down the stairs, Harley saw Drew get arrested.

_But he didn't do it! The murderer is still down the stairs!_

Drew glared at Harley.

Harley resumed going downstairs, thanks to Misty's tug.

"Hey Harley... what are your views on love?", Misty then asked him as they were running down the stairs.

"Me? Well... I'm indifferent. Love between Pokemon and a Human is true and pure... but between two humans? Doubt that even exists... Especially because I used to think my parents loved me."

Misty gasped.

"I know... You'd think I was pampered by my parents... Truth is, they disowned me when I told them I like boys."

"Oh my God..."

"Yeah. I guess that's why I kind of feel bad for Drew. Can't really tell you why."

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey. It's not really YOUR fault. They made me a genius beforehand."

Misty still felt bad for Harley. No wonder May says he schemes. He tries to forget that warm feeling he had from his parents.

* * *

They heard Burgh's voice getting muffled in the 666th Cabin.

"Hey! Isn't that... Grimsley's room?", Misty gasped.

Harley then whispered, "I never knew the guy... but he sounds like a creep."

"That coming from a guy that is."

Harley and Misty turned around. They saw what looked like Max.

"Max?"

"Sorry, but I never thought you'd solve who killed May. I thought you were going to blame Drew or something. Why didn't you?"

"Ehehe... Max, little boy... Why aren't you getting ready for her funeral?"

"Harley, I'm not a retard. I can tell Drew isn't the murderer nor the fact that the dumb Co-Ordinator that got upset over her not liking HIS cookies is going to face that guy that did with his Pokemon alone."

"Do you even have any Pokemon?", Harley asked him.

"I got a Breloom and a Treecko. Thank my parents for letting me see Birch a year early...", Max smiled.

"Thanks Max!", Misty smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well... Seeing your still a little kid... I'll let that insult about me slide.", Harley grinned.

"So who's going to kick the door open?", Max asked.

The hallway stayed silent, until Grimsley began his little speech.

**You draw for these trainers? Trainers that'll never love you the way I do? Really now? Oh Burgh... You were my Juliet... My Mona Lisa... My Angel! Now you happen to let these narcissistic asswipes walk all over you. I'll stop letting them do that. I already killed 93 trainers... I'll rid you of 'Harley'... then you'll love me. **

Harley couldn't believe his ears. Then, as if it was a random muscle effect on Harley's leg, he kicked open the door.

"The Hell?"

"Get out of here and show yourself to the cops!", Harley hissed.

"So you must be Harley... Now I have more reasons on why I should have you dead."

"This isn't a game. Killing me will do NO GOOD.", Harley declared.

"You can't judge me. You're a narcissist.", Grimsley growled.

"Look. I did enough bad things to know that what you're doing is wrong! Imagine if Arceus were to sink this ship all because you kept on killing people that request from Burgh."

"...and imagine if I loved someone else."

Harley looked over Grimsley's shoulder to see Burgh with a determined expression.

Grimsley looked behind him.

"What?"

"I never liked you Grimsley. But I... I lo..."

"NO! Take that back! You want me too! YOU NEED ME! I'm the Zekrom to your Reshiram! The Volbeat to your Illumise! The Nidoking to your Nidoqueen! You complete me!"

"But I say that about Harley."

Harley blinked in shock.

"I love you Harley..."

Harley walked towards Burgh and looked at him curiously.

"Are you being honest?"

Burgh was tied in a chair.

"Well, who was there when I was scared the most?"

Harley's eyes widened.

"You were, Harley. That's why I love you."

Grimsley then roared, "Bisharp! Slash him!"

Harley turned. He was about to be slashed by Grimsley's Bisharp.

"Go! Breloom!", Max shouted.

Breloom was there as it battled the Bisharp.

Grimsley cursed loudly.

Max took out his walky-talky.

"Men! I found who really done it! He's in Room 666! He was going to kill Mr. Harley!"

* * *

After Grimsley was arrested, Harley looked toward Burgh.

Burgh just watched as Giratina smiled at him. It roared as it flew back to its dimension.

"Looks like we stopped a catastrophe...", Burgh smiled.

"Burgh... What you said about me... Was it true?", Harley then asked.

Burgh looked back at Harley. Then he replied, "Yeah... You saved me twice."

Before Harley could say anything, Drew tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey, Harley... Thanks for the help... You wanna go out sometime?", Drew then asked.

Harley looked at Burgh. Then at Drew. He looked again at Burgh. Then at Drew.

Harley then spoke to Drew.

"Ehh... Wait until you finish puberty."

Drew then groaned, "Dick."

Harley then turned to Burgh, "Sorry about that. So how did I save you twice. I saved you once when I remembered it."

Burgh then smiled as he took out his drawing of Harley.

"You also saved me from Artist's Block."

Harley grinned and moved a little forward. It could be because he wanted to see the picture a lot closer, or he was going to give him his 'Thank You'.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
